1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal (portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal is portable or not. The mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal that can be directly carried around and a vehicle mount terminal.
As functions are becoming diversified, terminals are implemented in the form of multimedia players supporting complex functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, etc.
In order to support or increase the functions of the terminals, modifications of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminals may be taken into consideration.
Recently, applications of a touch screen to mobile terminals are increasing. A touch screen simultaneously performs inputting and outputting of information, so it can reduce a disposition space of an input unit and implement a large-scale display, thus implementing more intuitional and convenient user interface, and as such, the touch screen thus receives much attention.
However, the touch screen does not have a structure in which at least a portion thereof is relatively moved, so it is not suitable to provide a physical click sensation to users, and in some cases, such touch screen structure may cause a user inconvenience when the user performs inputting.